


Breaking Barriers

by Quackyeon



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poly Relationship, The Glade, mentions of depression, mentions of past suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt isn't sure if he should tell his boyfriend how he got his limp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Barriers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/gifts).



> A/N: I don't really know how this became a whole thing, but yeah, it was a little idea that kind of just grew and grew. This is set in the Glade so during the first book/film, everyone is over 18 (as a side note)
> 
> I really hope you like it and it was anything you wanted, I loved writing it.  
> Have a great Holidays~!

"So when are you planning on telling Thomas about your leg?" Minho mumbled, it was night in the Glade and the other Gladers were asleep, including Thomas who was sleeping not to far away from where Newt and Minho were sitting. Minho looked at Newt and moved to kiss him softly. "You know I think you should tell him." Minho smiled at the boy, "He's going to understand, you know. He might not have been in the maze as long but he'll understand why you did it." Minho said looking down at their hands. 

"Hey what happened to you staying out of me and Tommy's relationship." Newt said with a smile, "I'm looking for the right time to tell him. It's not like I can casually mention how I got my limp." He shifted to rest against Minho as their fingers interwove. "Plus when you were trapped in the maze with him I know you didn't just have a heart to heart Minho, I know you." Minho smiled a little and shrugged. "Did you tell him all about your past here?"

"A man can have his secrets." Newt rolled his eyes at Minho. They'd been working their relationships in secret, none of the gladers knew that Newt was with Minho, and Minho was with Thomas, and Newt and Thomas were a thing too. It worked because all three of them knew where they stood, they all loved each other - and also they stayed out of the others relationships. "He knows you're hiding something from him." Minho nudged the other, "either way, it's your choice when you tell him about your leg." Newt nodded. "he watches you sleep." Minho said quietly. It wasn't like Minho didn't do it either, but Newt somehow found it cuter that Thomas did it too, he was doing it even though he didn't know why Minho did it - Newt felt even more protected. 

"I know" Newt smiled, "He's bad at pretending he's not." He shifted a little to get up. Minho just watched him, "I'm gonna go to bed, don't be up too long. You're still running tomorrow." Minho nodded, he was sleeping less and less of late but Newt wasn't going to bother him about it just yet. He was going to wait. Newt went back to his hammock and got in, turning to face Thomas, "I know you're not asleep Tommy." 

"I wondered how long you two were going to be?" he mumbled, looking at Newt and giving him a smile. Newt wanted to reach out and stroked the others hair, but he didn't want everyone to find out what was going on between them. Everything was better without the other boys knowing what was going on. He didn't really know how it could work if the others all knew, it would just make everything complicated when really it was simple. Newt loved Minho. Newt loves Thomas. And Thomas and Minho also loved each other. It was simple, they kept each thing separate, but the bond was there, they all loved each other and it made everything better. Newt wished they could tell everyone so he didn't have to hide his affections for the other two but he knew that they weren't going to understand. He could barely understand, how they could all love each other so genuinely. "You need to sleep, Minho told me, sometimes you can't." 

"Is that why you watch me?" Newt asked softly moving to lie down properly. "I'll get that Shuck for telling you things about me." He laughed, "Did Minho also tell you, he watches me?" Thomas nodded, "I don't need you both watching me." he laughed, "I can get to sleep by myself." He said moving to shut his eyes as if to make a point. "See I can do it all by myself." 

"He knows why you don't sleep, doesn't he?" Thomas said quietly. Newt just pretended not to hear, Minho had been right, it was about time he told Thomas and it wasn't like they weren't together. He knew that Thomas would understand, that he would still feel the same way about him. He just needed to psych himself up for it, it was something that he knew the other was going to find out eventually. Minho wouldn't tell Thomas his secret but there was nothing that was going to stop the other boys telling him. Newt knew he had to get there first. 

The next day, he sat with Thomas as they ate, it was just them, Minho apparently had something important to do. He was probably going to stare at the map of the maze again - Newt was beginning to worry that was the only thing Minho ever seemed to do anymore. "Tommy" Newt began before pausing, "I wanna tell you something." He wished he could take the others hand, but he knew Gally was wondering around and Thomas didn't need a reason for others to pick on him, not when Gally wasn't keen on him. Thomas looked at Newt and smiled, and then Newt panicked, he shook his head, "never mind." He mumbled, eating. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, vowing he would talk to Minho about it. 

Later, he was talking to Minho in the hut as they looked at the maze map. "Minho" Newt said looking over at the other who was just staring at the map nearly blankly. "Min, I need to ask you something." Minho looked up from the map, "it's about Tommy", he said taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around the other and make sure he had the others full attention, he pressed gentle kisses against the others nape. 

"Mhm, what about him?" Minho said, although he didn't move to stop the others kisses instead moving to hold the others waist. "Although it's kind of weird you want to talk about him when you're doing this to me. You should have just invited him to this little talk." He mumbled. 

Newt pulled back, "Maybe next time" they'd only done that once, all three together at the same time, it was just kissing and a bit of touching but it had been intense, it had affirmed that they were a good three, their feelings matched and somehow Newt hadn't felt jealous when Thomas and Minho kissed. "But this is serious, I freaked out trying to tell him today, about my leg." 

"You know I wasn't telling you that you _had_ to tell him right?" Minho said and Newt just nodded, "Why freak out, Newt? Thomas loves you. He really loves you. He loves you like I do." Minho moved Newt's hair away from his eyes, "and what happened isn't going to change any of that, the only thing it will change is it will help him to understand you, and surely that's a good thing, right?" Minho smiled, "Plus, if he has a problem with it, I'll beat him up." Minho said with a shrug, "and you know I can only say that because I know he's not going to be weird." 

"You know I love you so much." Newt said kissing the Korean, holding him close as the kiss got deeper, only to push himself away with force when they heard the door open. Newt smiled when he saw Thomas, "Tommy." he beamed. Thomas just nodded, and looked at the pair of them. 

"Do you two need some time alone?" he smiled a little, Minho shook his head and moved to walk out. 

"I actually need to go talk to the other runners about something." He gave both boys a quick kiss. "I love you both, don't do anything I wouldn't," he teased as he left. Thomas looked over at Newt and then moved to take the boy's hand in his. 

"Is everything ok? You seemed off at breakfast and I tried to talk to Minho about it - which I know is probably breaking the unwritten code we have, but he just told me to speak to you about it." Thomas sighed, "Is there a problem with us? Do you love Minho and I'm something he wanted and you're just keeping him happy? because I can back off." 

Newt shut Thomas up with a kiss, it was heated, romantic, passionate. Newt held Thomas close to his body, kissing him until he couldn't breath, his hands tugging a little at Thomas' shirt. The other pulled back and took his shirt off. "Tommy." Newt said quietly tracing a hand down Thomas' chest. "Trust me you aren't just around to keep him happy, we both love you. and we both love each other." He kissed Thomas again, "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." 

\- * - 

Newt watched as Thomas shuffled to get his clothes back on. He breathed out, and smiled, they didn't have sex very often. But when they did it was intense and romantic. It made Newt feel so special, he knew Thomas and Minho were more physical together but he didn't care, his drive was lower and it suited everyone the way it worked. "Tommy." He said quietly after they got dressed. "I really need to tell you something." 

"I'm listening Newt, I always have been." He smiled, "I'm here for you." He reassured, Newt nodded, he took a deep breath but just as he was about to speak someone burst into the hut looking for Minho. Newt just gave up and left the hut trying to think of when or even how to tell Thomas, every time he didn't get to tell the other he got more apprehensive about actually telling him. 

That night he sat up, listening to the Grievers, when Thomas came to join him, kissing the other's cheek gently. "Everyone's asleep, Newt. We should join them." Thomas didn't move to get back up, but instead wrapped his arm around Newt and pulled him to rest against him. "Is this comfortable for your leg?" Newt nodded. 

"Tommy, about my leg." He started, "I need to tell you about it. No... Not need, I _want_ to tell you about it." He took a deep breath and moved to face the other. "I was a runner, it's how I got close to Minho. But this place, the maze, everything, it's sometimes too much." He took a deep breath, "and I wanted to end it, I wanted to escape, so I climbed a wall and jumped off. Minho found me, and took me to the medical tent, but they couldn't fix my leg, it's my fault it's like this." He said quietly. 

Thomas just looked at Newt, and then pulled Newt close to him, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you for trusting me." he breathed out. "But so you know, it doesn't change anything that you did it to yourself, I just want to be here, to make sure you never feel like that's your only option ever again." He said moving to give Newt a gentle kiss. Newt held onto Thomas as they kissed. "Do you still... feel that way?" he asked quietly. 

"Sometimes." He said honestly, "and Minho stays up with me all night just talking if he has to. He's been amazing since he found me. I love him so much." Newt smiled, "but Tommy, I need you just as much." He took the others hand, "you make me forget sometimes when I feel my worst, even without knowing what was going on in my head you could just hold me and I'd feel better." 

"I love you Newt." Thomas said quietly. 

"I love you Thomas." 

"What about me?" Minho said as he sat down to join them, both the boys had one arm around Newt as they leant back against a log. "You both better love me, or I'm gonna be sad." 

"Minho." Newt said hitting him lightly on the chest, "I was having a beautiful moment with Tommy." Minho just laughed at them, and gave both boys a quick kiss. 

"Well there's always room for you." Thomas said quietly, "I love you both." 

Newt smiled at his boyfriends and nodded, "I love you both too." 

"You guys are ok." Minho shrugged, "I love you guys." The trio sat there for a little while longer and Newt felt content with both men in his life, looking out for him, like he would look out for them. He had never felt like anything was such a perfect fit in his life.


End file.
